nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Element 115 (Ebon Shadowshot)
Note: This article is an explanation of Element 115 in the works of Ebon Shadowshot (unless a piece of the User's work specifies otherwise). For the original, Canon version, see Element 115. , Generation and the final cutscene of Shinin no meiyo]] Element 115 is a substance that has severe effects on the mammals of Earth. Though it is unknown where it originated, it is known to have been found on Earth's Moon and, thanks in most part to the efforts of Group 935, was secretly transported to Earth in the early 1930s. Over time more of the substance was found and it became more commonly found and distributed on Earth, some pockets of it even being found in disclosed parts of the planet. Affects on Earth's Inhabitants Though Element 115 doesn't seem to be sentient itself, it does have a dramatic effect on many living creatures. A single person can control those afflicted by 115 through a device, which implies that the 115 was manufactured. Affects on Humans Humans have several reactions to the Element, heavily depending on circumstance. Most commonly, a person's corpse will become reanimated by the Element once it enters the body. They appear to retain some or perhaps all of their memories of life, yet are either unwillingly or convinced into performing violent acts on others. They have a singular desire to attack and kill other Humans. Said drive seems to let them ignore other creatures, wildlife and their own safety. Depending on who controls the 115, the Human's eye colour will change according to what it has been changed to. Blue, Red and Orange have all been observed. To Humans are still living, 115 can cause severe damage to the mind. Insanity is a common conclusion to constant exposure to it, though outright death and reanimation are not impossible should exposure levels be too high. Heavy concentration of Element 115 will cause the person's form to evaporate into a cloud which appears to be pinkish mist. Said clouds still have think, can interact with the environment and even use the 115 in ways similar to the weapons constructed by Humans using 115. Affects on Other Animals 115 seems to have a similar reaction when animals are exposed to it. Dead ones will reanimate and come under complete control of whoever is in control of the Element. However, unlike Humans, the 115 doesn't seem to have any affect on living animals. Though rumoured to be alive when she was transformed, Fluffy (dog of Dr. Ludvig Maxis) was not recovered from the labs and managed to run into the wild. Maxis' death also causes the rumour to die with him. History Discovery The German Group 935 had managed to successfully travel to space in the early 1930s. After Adolf Hitler's rise to power in 1933 he seized control of the Group, ordering them to have workers sent to the Moon to build a base should they require such an edge over any potential enemies. Whilst beginning the construction of a base on Earth's Moon, construction workers for Group 935 found a massive cave system of unknown origins containing an unknown amount of foreign rocks with a red, almost liquid like, substance seeping inside and around them. The Group vouched to have small amounts of it returned to Earth. It was tested inside a small base site in a vast, open field in seclusion. Initial Testing/First Human Victim Disclaimers *Though the works of the Author conflict with each over in terms of the Canon, the 115 has the same properties in all of them.